Out of The Blue
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Based on film Running Out of Time. AU. HalixYaya. Pertemuan dengan seseorang, sesebentar apapun, sesepele apapun, bisa mengubah takdir seseorang. Seperti yang dialami Yaya, yang bertemu dengan seorang pemuda, yang meninggalkan bekas begitu mendalam di dalam hatinya.


**Kalau lagi galau, tiba-tiba aku jadi produktif. Hahahaha... **

**Uhm, fanfic ini tercipta, karena aku suka sama film Andy Lau yang judulnya Running Out of Time. Emang sih, itu film action (dengan ending yang bikin nonjok). Tapi, romance yang nyempil di situ memuat sebuah kisah indah yang rasanya bitter sweet dan gak bisa aku lupain. **

**Berhubung yang biasanya suka Boboiboy adalah anak-anak generasi muda, kemungkinan besar nggak tahu sama film ini. Film ini pernah tayang di Indonesia, tapi memang kalau film cina pasti lebih terkenal Boboho atau Jackie Chan. **

**Ketika writer lain nulis fanfic berdasarkan lagu Vocaloid ataupun film/drama/anime keren, aku malah milih film Cina yang kayaknya nggak diketahui banyak orang, hehehe...**

**Ah, bagi yang tahu film ini silahkan protes, karena fanfic ini 90% berdasarkan film itu kecuali tokohnya kurubah Halilintar dan Yaya aja, dan tentunya cuma ada sedikit penyesuaian aja. Jadi emang, sama sekali nggak ada yang baru dan endingnya ketebak banget. Bagi yang penasaran sama filmnya, silahkan didownload *plak**

**Jadi, silahkan dinikmati ^^**

**Warning: Based on Film, AU, romance, HalixYaya, OOC, miss typo**

**Disclaimer: Baik Boboiboy ataupun film Running Out of Time bukan punyaku..**

* * *

**Out of The Blue**

Hidup bekerja dengan jalan yang aneh. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Akan bertemu dengan siapa, akan mengalami hal apa dan akan merasakan apa, yang tahu hanya Tuhan yang ada di atas.

Begitu juga takdir, ada pepatah mengatakan pertemuan dengan seseorang, sesebentar apapun, sesepele apapun bisa mengubah takdir seseorang.

Awalnya Yaya agak sanksi akan hal itu, tapi setelah kejadian itu, ia menjadi mempercayainya.

Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana semuanya bermula.

Yaya, seorang gadis yang sekarang sedang bekerja sebagai guru honorer di salah satu SD swasta, baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan hendak pulang ke rumah. Tak ada perubahan dari kebiasannya, ia menaiki bus tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun.

Sang guru duduk di sebuah kursi untuk dua orang dekat dengan jendela. Keadaan bus cukup lengang dan ia pun duduk sendirian sambil menatap lalu lintas. Sepasang earphone menggantung keluar dari kerudungnya, menyuarakan musik untuk meredam hiruk pikuk kota.

Kemudian bus berhenti dan naiklah seorang pemuda. Pemuda tersebut memakai topi dan jaket berwarna hitam, dengan bawahan jins. Topi yang dikenakan agak turun membuat Yaya tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, tapi ia tidak merisaukannya. Ia duduk di belakang bus sendirian.

Namun kemudian, bus berbelok dan terlihat bahwa jalan sedang ditutup patroli polisi. Mobil-mobil berjejer di depan bus, diperiksa satu persatu oleh petugas berseragam.

'Ada apa ya?' Yaya bertanya dalam hati menjadi resah. Hal seperti ini terjadi biasanya kalau polisi sedang berusaha menangkap penjahat yang buron, untuk membatasi lingkup geraknya agar tidak kabur ke tempat yang lebih jauh.

Perhatiannya teralih saat pemuda yang tadi ia lihat, tiba-tiba saja pindah duduk ke sampingnya. Yaya menatapnya dengan heran namun saat matanya bergulir melihat pemuda itu, matanya terbelalak saat melihat ada sebuah pistol yang tersembunyi di balik jaketnya dan hanya bisa terlihat dari sudut pandang tertentu saja.

Dalam sekejap, Yaya merasa tegang dan tangannya menjadi dingin.

'Apa pemuda itu yang dicari polisi?'

Yah, mungkin bukan 100% benar, tapi Yaya tahu, di negara Malaysia tidak ada izin bagi warga negara sipil biasa memiliki senjata api. Meski bukan pemuda ini yang polisi cari, tapi Yaya tahu pemuda ini penjahat.

Karena kalau dia polisi, tak mungkin gerak-geriknya seperti ini.

Yaya berusaha menenangkan diri, pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya dengan tenang dengan sikap wajar. Seakan membawa pistol adalah hal paling lumrah di dunia. Gadis itu tahu, bila terjadi sesuatu, misalkan dirinya berteriak, maka keselamatannya dengan mudah terancam.

Meski bimbang, akhirnya sang guru memilih untuk bersikap biasa. Tangannya agak berkeringat tapi ia berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi netral.

Saat bus makin mendekati patroli polisi, pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengalungkan lengannya ke bahu Yaya. Tentu saja sang gadis melonjak, tapi untungnya berhasil untuk tidak bersuara.

"Tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja," kata pemuda itu. Kata-katanya begitu tenang, meski agak dingin. Yaya tidak bisa percaya, siapa yang bisa percaya pada penjahat? Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Pemuda itu menarik earphone dari salah satu telinga Yaya, sang gadis berusaha membetulkan kerudungnya yang jadi agak tidak rapi. Kemudian earphone itu, dipakai oleh pemuda tersebut.

Yaya bisa melihat wajah dibalik topi hitamnya. Cukup tampan, meski tanpa ekspresi dan agak dingin. Dari tampangnya, Yaya merasa pemuda itu berumur tidak jauh darinya.

Bus semakin mendekat dan pemuda itu menggenggam bahu Yaya erat.

"Bergeserlah," katanya.

Awalnya Yaya tidak mengerti, namun perlahan ia dituntun oleh tangan pemuda itu untuk bersender ke bahunya.

Sekarang pikirannya sangat kompleks.

Ia bingung, takut, dan jantung berdegup kencang. Namun, ia bingung, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya karena takut atau karena sentuhan pemuda itu.

Yaya berusaha menyamankan dirinya di bahu pemuda itu, ia bisa mencium aroma yang agak aneh, rasanya seperti bau petasa yang baru saja meledak dicampur dengan bau tanah sehabis hujan.

Pemuda itu menyenderkan kepalanya ke kepala Yaya dengan sangat kasual, seakan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, atau malah suami istri, yang sudah terbiasa dengan sentuhan seperti ini.

Yaya bisa melihat pandangan-pandangan tajam dari polisi yang pastinya sedang menyisir mobil satu demi satu untuk mencari sosok yang mereka cari dari luar jendela bus.

Ketika akhirnya bus berhenti dan naiklah polisi satu demi satu, kaki Yaya gemetaran. Ia terbelah antara rasa takut ingin berteriak minta tolong dan rasa nyaman di bahu pemuda itu.

Polisi menatap tajam setiap penumpang, memeriksa barang bawaan mereka. Namun, polisi melewati mereka dengan mudah, seakan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mencurigakan.

Mungkin daripada merasa curiga, polisi menatap mereka dengan pandangan iri. Yaya tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah pemuda yang sedang setengah memeluknya itu, tapi ia bisa membayangkan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kedatangan polisi.

"Ya supir, kalian boleh pergi," akhirnya polisi tersebut berkata demikian.

Hati Yaya sedikit mencelos, hilang sudah kesempatannya untuk meminta pertolongan. Tapi, anehnya, hati kecilnya seakan bersorak pemuda di sampingnya ini tidak diseret polisi.

Sejak kapan dirinya jadi mendukung penjahat?

Polisi pun turun dan bus kembali melaju.

Ketika patroli polisi sudah menghilang dari pandangan, Yaya bergegas menarik kembali kepalanya, melirik pemuda tersebut dengan risau.

Pemuda itu masih menampilkan wajah tanpa ekspresi, ia mencopot satu earphone yang ia pakai dan dengan kasualnya, memasangkannya kembali ke telinga Yaya. Agak sulit karena telinga Yaya tersembunyi di balik kerudungnya, namun tak butuh waktu lama sampai earphonenya terpasang kembali.

Yaya tidak berani bergerak selama pemuda itu menyentuh wajahnya. Badannya masih tegang dan pikirannya masih kacau balau.

"Terima kasih," katanya, membuat Yaya tidak bisa percaya.

Ada apa ini? Siapa sebenarnya pemuda ini? Dia penjahat kan? Kenapa berterima kasih? Bukannya tadi dia jadi semacam sandera olehnya? Berbagai pertanyaan menderu pikiran Yaya tapi tak ada satupun yang bisa ia ucapkan.

"Berhenti di depan," sahutnya pada supir. Pemuda itu pun segera turun.

Yaya masih terpatung di tempat duduknya, masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Ia kemudain tersentak saat sadar dimana mereka berada.

"Pak, kiri!" sahut Yaya, bersyukur ia belum terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Bus segera berhenti dan Yaya pun turun. Pandangannya dengan segera bertemu pemuda itu, yang berjalan tak jauh di depannya, hanya berjarak sekitar 2 meter.

Mereka berjalan seperti itu, Yaya di belakang dan pemuda itu melangkah di depan. Yaya tak tahu ekspresinya, tapi tersentak saat pemuda itu mendadak menoleh dan untuk kali ini, terlihat kesal.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" gertaknya.

Yaya mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Aku tinggal di sini," katanya segera berlari kecil menuju rumahnya yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Pemuda itu tampak sedikit tak percaya namun tak mengatakan apapun dan akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan terus.

Sang guru akhirnya masih ke rumahnya dengan perasaan kalut.

Apa yang baru saja ia alami sebenarnya?

IoI

Yaya tidak menceritakan pengalaman aneh yang ia alami pada siapapun.

Sepertiganya karena ia sendiri masih tidak percaya.

Sepertiganya lagi karena ia tidak mau dianggap bekerja sama dengan penjahat.

Dan sisanya karena ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Ia tidak tahu, kenapa pemuda itu, yang Yaya yakin penjahat, meninggalkan kesan begitu dalam di hatinya

Karena itu Yaya bingung, kenapa meski marah padanya, karena sudah seenaknya menyentuh dan dalam artian tertentu, menyandernya, tapi pemuda itu masih kerap hinggap di pikirannya.

Yang ia baca dari koran keesokan harinya, pemuda itu adalah perampok bank yang membuat kepolisian geger karena mengancam dengan bom bohongan dan kemudian melarikan diri tanpa membawa uang sepeser pun.

Foto yang terlampir tidak jelas, tapi artikel tersebut menyatakan bahwa namanya adalah Halilintar.

Yaya merasa ia tak akan bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu, meski terus memikirkannya. Pasti Halilintar sudah melarikan diri keluar kota atau bahkan ke luar negeri.

Hingga pada suatu malam, Yaya baru saja pulang setelah sibuk lembur memeriksa tugas-tugas sekolah murid-muridnya, ia kembali naik bus.

Bus cukup ramai, namun masih banyak tempat duduk kosong. Yaya duduk di bangku untuk dua orang sendiri dan menatap ke luar jendela.

Hatinya seperti melonjak saat bus berhenti dan pemuda itu masuk.

Rasanya ia ingin menjerit.

Kenapa?!

Baru beberapa hari yang lalu, ia bahkan belum bisa melupakan pengalaman aneh itu, ia kembali bertemu dengan Halilintar lagi.

Kali ini, pemuda itu memakai pakaian yang rapi, berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Ia memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih, seakan menyiratkan ia pekerja kantoran yang baru saja pulang kerja.

Tak ada topi yang menghalangi wajahnya yang tampan. Yaya bisa melihat rambut Halilintar yang pendek dan tersisir rapi.

Kali ini ia duduk di bus seberang Yaya dan tampaknya tak sadar dengan kehadiran gadis itu.

Sang gadis agak kecewa, apa cuma dirinya yang masih terbayang-bayang oleh pengalaman aneh itu? Tapi, dengan cepat akal sehatnya bekerja dan memarahi dirinya sendiri atas pikiran yang sudah menghantuinya.

Namun, Yaya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda tersebut. Ia bisa melihat wajahnya agak pucat, sang guru bertanya-tanya apakah itu benar atau perasaannya saja.

Yaya melonjak saat mendengar klakson dan bunyi sirine mobil polisi di belakang bus

"Bus yang ada di depan, minggir dan berhentilah."

Dengan cepat Halilintar menoleh ke belakang melihat mobil polisi, meski sekilas Yaya bisa melihat ada rasa panik di matanya. Kemudian saat matanya bergulir mengikuti laju mobil polisi yang menyusul bus, ia menemukan Yaya duduk di seberangnya.

Yaya memandangnya dan pemuda itu menggulirkan pandangannya ke depan. Entah apa arti dari pandangan itu, seakan ia ragu dan merasa segan.

Sang gadis tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan, tapi Yaya menarik tas yang ia taruh di sebelahnya ke pangkuannya dan bergeser lebih merapat ke jendela untuk memberi ruang.

Saat pemuda itu akhirnya pindah tempat duduk ke sampingnya, Yaya menatap polisi yang turun dari mobil dan menghampiri bus. Dengan cepat ia mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan Halilintar dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahunya.

Yaya sebenarnya bingung dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi, yang pasti, ia tidak mau pemuda ini ditangkap. Entah apa yang sudah ia lakukan, tapi Yaya merasa ia bukan orang jahat.

Pada insiden beberapa hari yang lalu pun, Halilintar tidak memberikan kalimat ancaman, bahkan mengatakan terima kasih padanya. Dan Yaya bisa mengingat bagaimana sentuhan hati-hati dan lembut dari pemuda itu, yang kadang ia pikir mungkin cuma bayangannya saja.

Tapi yang jelas, Yaya merasa Halilintar bukan orang jahat.

Pemuda itu mungkin kaget dengan sikapnya, namun ia dengan segera menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Yaya.

Dan mata Yaya terbelalak saat mendengar percakapan polisi dengan supir bus.

"Kenapa saya diberhentikan pak? Saya salah apa?"

"Bapak menerobos lampu merah tadi."

"Apa? Tadi sudah hijau kok."

"Jangan banyak alasan. Saya minta surat-surat kendaran dan SIMnya."

Wajah Yaya mungkin merona sangat merah. Ia segera menarik kembali kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum karena kekonyolannya sendiri.

Ia melirik Halilintar, tersenyum sangat tipis padanya, mungkin berpikiran hal yang sama dengannya.

Yaya menyamankan diri di bangkunya, perasaannya tidak tegang lagi meski jelas ia duduk di sebelah penjahat.

Bus pun kembali berjalan setelah supir mendapat tilang.

Mereka berdua duduk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, masing-masing diam. Yaya tidak tahu harus bicara apa, tapi berpikir keheningan yang ada di antara mereka tidaklah buruk.

Lagipula, ia masih harus mengurusi perasaannya yang kalut.

Kini, ia yakin jantungnya yang berdebar keras bukan karena takut, melainkan...

Yaya menutup matanya, melihat ia hampir sampai di rumah. Namun, saat rumahnya terlewati, Halilintar segera menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung dan Yaya hanya menyugingkan senyumannya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya terus berada di dalam bus sampai semua penumpang sudah turun dan akhirnya bus tiba di pemberhentian terakhir.

"Semuanya turun," kata sang supir pada mereka berdua.

Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua pun turun bersama.

IoI

"Milk risotto satu dan sup jagung satu."

Pelayan membacakan pesanannya.

Pemuda yang duduk di depan Yaya hanya mengatakan, "kopi satu." Kemudian ia memberikan kembali menunya pada sang pelayan.

Yaya menatap pemuda itu dengan heran. Ia yang mengajaknya makan, tindakan yang amat berani mengingat hari sudah malam dan pemuda itu adalah buronan polisi

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Yaya, Halilintar terlihat pucat, jadi ia merasa agak khawatir.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan wajah pelan dengan ekspresi netral. Dan kemudian, ia mulai batuk.

Yaya mengambil napas. "Namamu siapa?" tanyanya memberanikan diri. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu siapa namanya, tapi Yaya merasa ada baiknya ia bertanya langsung.

Tapi, batuk pemuda itu belum berhenti, ia mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari sakunya dan berusaha meredam batuknya.

"Aku Yaya," kata Yaya lagi. Akhirnya, batuk pemuda itu berhenti dan ia kembali menaruh sapu tangannya di sakunya.

"Tidak ada gunanya tahu namaku," jawabnya dengan dingin.

"Aku tahu baca koran, aku tahu siapa kau," tukas Yaya cepat dengan senyuman, merasa menang.

"Terima kasih," balas Halilintar dengan nada sarkartis.

"Sama-sama," balas Yaya dengan sedikit canda.

"Sayang sekali, tapi aku tidak punya waktu," kata Halilintar lagi. Ia mengangkat segelas air putih miliknya yang tadi disodorkan oleh pelayan restoran. Kemudian ia batuk lagi tapi mencoba menahannya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Yaya, merasa mulai terbiasa dengan pemuda di depannya ini. Rasa takutnya memudar menjadi rasa penasaran.

Dan sedikit rasa...

"Uhuk!" Halilintar batuk ke dalam gelasnya dan Yaya melonjak mundur saat darah menyemprot dari mulutnya ke dalam gelas.

Ia kemudain terbatuk-batuk lagi dan meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja.

Semua pengunjung restoran memandangnya. Tentu saja, tidak setiap hari ada orang batuk menyemburkan darah sebanyak itu.

Yaya kebingungan, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Halilintar segera mengambil tempat obat dari sakunya, kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mengambil gelas air putih milik Yaya yang belum tersentuh dan meminumnya untuk meminum obat.

Ia terbatuk lagi, namun kali ini lebih ringan dan kembali mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk mengelap bibirnya.

Ia menatap Yaya.

Dan sang gadis tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Hanya bisa terpaku menatapnya.

"Maaf," katanya lirih dan ia pun bangkit, meninggalkan restoran. Semua orang terpaku memandangnya, bahkan sang pelayan restoran hanya diam di tempatnya dengan secangkir kopi panas di atas nampannya.

Yaya kemudian menatap gelas milik Halilintar, dimana darah yang kental dan merah bercampur dengan air putih yang bening.

Ia tidak tahu harus merasakan apa. Yang jelas, setiap bertemu dengan pemuda itu, perasaannya selalu menjadi kalut. Seperti badai halilintar yang menerpa hari yang cerah.

IoI

Hidup memang aneh, tapi sayangnya untuk Halilintar, rasanya terlalu singkat.

Sebagian orang bila tahu hidupnya didiagnosa tak lama lagi, mungkin akan segera mencari pengobatan terbaik, atau menghabiskan sisa hidup dengan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan sehingga tak ada penyesalan yang tersisa.

Tapi, untuk Halilintar, ia menderita kanker paru-paru stadium 4 yang sudah menjalar ke berbagai organ di dalam tubuhnya yang sudah tak bisa lagi disembuhkan.

Dan ia memutuskan, sisa waktu hidupnya yang cuma sebentar ia habiskan dengan membuat rencana balas dendam untuk membalaskan kematian kakeknya akibat ulah penjahat. Yah, kakeknya memang bekerja di dunia hitam juga sih, tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Yang penting, balas dendamnya sudah terlaksana.

Semua penjahat yang sudah mempermainkan kakeknya sudah ditangkap polisi, tak lupa juga, ia puas mempermainkan polisi-polisi tersebut.

Pemuda itu menatap langit malam yang gelap, dimana bintang-bintang tidak terlihat karena kalah dengan sinar lampu perkotaan.

Ia memandang uang hasil curiannya, yang dicuri dari penjahat dan juga kalung berlian yang menjadi asal muasal kenapa kakeknya dibunuh.

Sekarang, harus diapakan semua ini? Mengingat dirinya sebentar lagi akan mati dan tentu saja tidak ada gunanya menyimpan barang-barang tidak berarti ini.

Entah kenapa, sosok gadis berkerudung dengan senyuman manis menghinggapi pikirannya. Ia tertawa sini, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Padahal sudah jelas ia tidak punya waktu lagi, masih sempat-sempatnya ia...

Jatuh cinta...

IoI

Yaya duduk di bus menuju ke rumah seperti biasa. Kali ini, ada seorang pemuda memakai kacamata dengan surai hitam masuk ke dalam bus.

Entah kenapa, Yaya sedikit curiga pemuda itu adalah anggota polisi, kemungkinan polisi reserse karena memakai baju bebas.

Tapi ia segera mengenyampingkan pikiran aneh itu, akhir-akhir ini ia memang kebanyakan nonton film.

Pemuda itu duduk di depannya, kemudian memandang sekeliling dan bertemu mata dengan Yaya.

Ia mengernyit saat melihat Yaya, kemudian matanya bergulir menatap kalung yang Yaya kenakan.

Ia duduk menyamping, agar bisa melihat kalung Yaya lebih jelas. Sang gadis merasa tak nyaman dengan pandangan pemuda itu, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apa-apa.

Kemudian ia tersenyum sinis pada Yaya, mungkin karena akhirnya sadar kalau pandangannya itu tidak sopan.

"Maaf nona, kupikir kau orang yang kukenal," katanya.

Yaya hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyum tipis, tak nyaman dengan pemuda itu.

"Permata itu bagus sekali, kau beli dimana?" tanya pemuda itu lagi, menunjuk kalung berlian yang Yaya kenakan.

Yaya menggenggam kalungnya, menatapnya sedikit pilu tapi akhirnya menjawab. "Seorang teman memberikannya padaku, ini murah kok. Imitasi."

Sebenarnya Yaya tidak yakin dengan perkataannya, tapi kalau dipikir tak mungkin permata yang ia dapatkan ini permata sungguhan.

"Coba kulihat," kata pemuda itu, dengan cepat merebut permata kalung itu dari tangan Yaya. Karena kalung itu cukup panjang sehingga Yaya tak perlu melepaskannya.

Mata pemuda itu memperhatikan permata itu baik-baik.

"Pacarmu yang memberikan ini padamu?" tanyanya lagi.

Yaya menggulirkan matanya ke luar jendela.

"Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya," jawab Yaya ambigu. Tidak membenarkan kalau itu dari pacarnya atau bukan, tapi juga tidak membantahnya.

"Kenapa? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya pemdua itu lagi. Yaya merasa pemuda di depannya ini terlalu banyak bertanya, namun ia tidak protes.

"Entahlah, aku belum pernah melihatnya lagi sejak ia memberikanku kalung ini," jawab Yaya lagi.

"Dia punya selera yang bagus," komentar pemuda asing itu lagi. Entah apa yang ia maksud, Yaya sendiri atau kalungnya.

"Meskipun itu palsu, kelihatannya asli untukku," tambahnya dan akhirnya berputar di bangkunya dan menatap ke depan bus.

"Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik. Mungkin saja ia akan muncul lagi suatu hari nanti dan mengejutkanmu..."

Yaya tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya mengerjapkan mata sambil menatap permatanya dengan lirih.

Kemudian permata itu ia genggam erat dan matanya kembali menatap ke luar jendela, dimana langit cerah namun tidak ada bintang yang terlihat.

Sama seperti bintang yang ada tapi tersembunyi oleh terangnya cahaya lampu kota, Yaya kadang berharap Halilintar sebenarnya ada di suatu tempat, tapi ia tidak bisa melihatnya.

Entahlah, mungkin saja itu benar.

**End**

* * *

**Ketika ini selesai ditulis, pikiranku adalah "What the hell..."**

**Baru kemaren update Siblings Fight, sekarang udah nulis ginian...**

**Kesambet apaan aku nulis ginian? Di windows juga kebuka film Running Out of Time yang kupause dan kutonton dibagian-bagian tertentu aja. **

**Sebenarnya bagian POV Halilintar itu pengen kuhapus, tapi kupikir, buat orang yang nggak nonton film itu, pasti bakalan bingung gulung koming. Makanya, kusempilin itu sedikit supaya ada bayangan, meski mungkin malah jadi bikin makin bingung. **

**Dan pemuda yang muncul di ending, itu Fang. Ceritanya polisi yang dipermainkan habis-habisan sama Halilintar. **

**Emang rada spoiler ending sih, tapi buat yang tertarik, silahkan aja nonton filmnya. Filmnya udah agak jadul, film action dengan ending bittersweet, tapi anehnya pembawaannya nyantai karena mau penjahat ataupun polisinya sama-sama nyantai dan sarkartis. **

**Kalau film itu bener-bener dijadiin fanfic Boboiboy, nggak kebayang adegan Halilintar nyamar jadi cewek dan minta dicium pipinya sama Fang buat ngelabuin musuh. Hahahahaha! XD**

**Dan sebenarnya aku rada bimbang, mau Halilintar atau Boboiboy buat fanfic ini, tapi... yah, karena Halilintar lebih cocok jadi penjahat, jadi Halilintar aja deh**

**Ah judulnya, Out of The Blue itu istilah bahasa inggris yang artinya "kejadian tiba-tiba".**

**Yah udahlah, cukup bacot nggak pentingnya. **

**Silahkan tinggalkan review bila berkenan. **


End file.
